


I think Ferre would be better at coming up with a title than me, so...

by daveys19papes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, You'll see what I mean, a little bit friends, uh idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveys19papes/pseuds/daveys19papes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre was studying. Well. Kind of. He was trying to anyway. It didn’t help that the cutest boy in his biology class-no, in his school-was wandering around Ferre’s table looking for a book in the library shelves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think Ferre would be better at coming up with a title than me, so...

**Author's Note:**

> Courferre fic that I wrote just in time for Valentine's Day but was late posting it here. Thanks to getwrektrilow on tumblr for the prompt!

Combeferre was studying. Well. Kind of. He was trying to anyway. It didn't help that the cutest boy in his biology class-no, in his school-was wandering around Ferre's table looking for a book in the library shelves.

"Hey, um, can I help you, at all?" Ferre said cautiously. The boy turned around swiftly to face him. Ferre gasped a little.

"Oh, I don't know really, I was looking for a book on insect wings, and butterflies, moths, that type of thing. It's for a project." He hastened to add.

"Oh, I know what you mean! The biology one set a couple of weeks ago?" Ferre knew exactly what Courfeyrac was on about. He'd actually done the project as soon as it was set. What could be said, moths were his favourite animal.

"Uh, yeah. Wait, you're in my biology class... Combeferre, right?" "Yes!" Ferre almost yelled, excited that the boy had remembered his name. "But er, you can call me Ferre. You know, um, if you want to, of course..." Combeferre tried to compose himself as he trailed off.

"Yeah sure. Can I sit next to you, Ferre?" Combeferre gestured to the seat next to him, as glee rose up in him, overjoyed that for some reason, the unimaginably cute and adorable boy had sat down next to him. Him, Combeferre!

"So, this project. D'you think, maybe, if you want to that is, maybe you could help me with it? You always get really good grades in biology and well, I want to do well. And you always seem really kind and generous and I thought- but yeah. I mean, you don't have t-" Courfeyrac stopped himself before he could embarrass himself any further. Of course he knew who Ferre was. Hadn't he been looking dreamily at him in biology since the start of term? And Combeferre hadn't noticed. He was pretty sure Ferre was gay, or at least bi. He'd heard some of Ferre's friends talking about it with him at lunch. He wasn't eavesdropping! Well. Not really.

"You want me...to help you?"

"Well I mean if you don't want to then you don't have to, forget I said it if you like, I'll just-er, I'll just go-"

"No! No, I, er, I want to help. I want to help you, I- that'd be really cool and fun and- yeah. Yes." Ferre said breathlessly.

"Oh. Cool! Well, maybe you could come round to mine later, after class? We could work on it together?"

"Yeah, that sounds great Courfeyrac!" Ferre whispered excitedly, overwhelmed by the day’s turn of events. "I'll bring my stuff round so we have lots to work with. What time is best for you?"

"Oh, call me Courf. Everyone does, my name’s a bit of a mouthful. But hmm. Does 6 sound alright to you?"

“Yeah, that’s great!” He had a revision session finishing at quarter to six, but he was sure it would be fine.

“D’you know where my apartment is, Ferre?” The question sounded almost accusative.

“Uh, yeah, I think so it’s a few down from mine, right?” Ferre knew exactly where Courf’s apartment was.

“Yeah, number 587.”

“Cool, I’ll be there at six! See you, Courf.”

“Bye Ferre. See you later, thanks for your help!” As Courfeyrac left the library, Combeferre took a deep breath and tried to comprehend what had just happened to him. He was going to Courfeyrac’s apartment! Courfeyrac! What would he wear? Should he take anything? No, he would worry about that later. Now, he had to get on and study.

***

It was 5.58. Combeferre was late. Combeferre was never late. And now, on what could possibly be one of the most important nights of his life, he was going to be late. His revision session had overrun by ten minutes and he’d only just got out when it finished; his professor had wanted to talk to him about his project. Combeferre finally got to the door and rung the bell, pausing to catch his breath.

“Hey, Ferre!”

“…hi, Courf…” Ferre looked the boy up and down. Courfeyrac was wearing grey skinny jeans, a grey shirt underneath a dark blue jumper, with a dark blue bow tie to top it off. He looked amazing, the colours suited him and brought out his dark brown eyes and wild brown hair.

“Is…everything okay, Ferre?”

“Yeah! Yeah, just. You look great, Courf. And, um, sorry I’m a bit late.”

“It’s okay! Thanks. You look pretty cool yourself.”

“Really?” Combeferre looked down at his forest green trousers and burgundy waistcoat, which was covering his also green shirt. He never thought he looked “cool”, especially not with Courfeyrac around.

“Yeah, really! Um, do you want to come in?” Ferre walked through the now open door, took off his shoes and placed them next to the rest of Courf’s shoes. Courfeyrac had a really good fashion sense, Ferre noticed.

“So. Moths. Insects. Wings and butterflies. You’re into that stuff, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Most people think it’s a bit weird, but they’re really interesting!”

Courf giggled and Ferre immediately thought he’d embarrassed himself. Noticing that Ferre had gone pink around the ears, Courfeyrac hurried to add. “Oh, no I’m not laughing at you, Ferre, I’m just glad that you’re here. Helping me.”

“I’m glad to be here, Courfeyrac.” Combeferre took the three books out of his bag that he’d brought to work on their project. For the next hour and a half they talked about nothing but the biology of moths, butterflies and other insects. They worked on Courfeyrac’s poster (which was huge) and even made it look nice as well as informative.

After finishing a small part on the scales of the moth, Courfeyrac piped up.

“Hey, do you wanna take a break for a bit? We’ve been working for about 2 hours now. I could get some snacks and play some music? We could just chat, I’ve never really talked to you much before.” Courf said, with a possible hint of hope in his voice.

“Yeah, sure, that sounds good. I brought some crisps and dips and things too, actually. I’ll just finish this part of the title.”

“Okay, yeah. Wow, it looks really good, Ferre! Thank you!” Combeferre blushed, but carried to colour in the stylised title he had drawn on Courfeyrac’s poster. Once he had finished one of the last letters in _‘Lepidopterology’_ , he bent down to grab some Doritos and two tubs of dip from his bag. He walked over to Courfeyrac’s coffee table and set them down. When he had done this, he went and sat down back at the work table to colour in the ‘g’. What he didn’t notice was that Courfeyrac had been watching intently as he did this, while the microwave popcorn hummed and crackled behind him.

“Do you want a bowl for those crisps?”

“Oh, yeah, that’d be awesome, thanks.”

Courfeyrac brought two bowls out of the kitchen, one with popcorn and one empty, and placed them on the table. “Hey Ferre. Take a break, dude.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” Ferre finished the curled tail of the ‘y’ and went to sit next to Courfeyrac, on the sofa, where he gestured.

“So we’ve never really talked before, have we, Ferre? I can’t think why.” 

“Well, you’ve always been too cool for me, Courf.” Ferre realised what he’d said and immediately blushed. “Wait, that came out wrong. I just meant-“ 

“It’s okay, Ferre. Although, I always thought you were way too cool for me!”

“I doubt that.” Ferre laughed slightly. 

“Honestly, it’s true! Every word!” Courf paused for a minute, and seemed to think about something quickly. He lifted his head to face Ferre. “You know, Ferre, I always liked you. You were always so smart, and witty, and- I’ve never really had the courage to actually talk to you.”

“What do you mean, the courage? Why were you nervous about talking to me? Surely, I should be nervous talking to you, I mean, you’re really popular, and cool, and handsome-no, wait-“ 

“…Ferre…d’you think I’m handsome?” Courfeyrac started to blush a little and a small smile had crept on to his face. 

Ferre decided to throw caution to the wind.

“Well. Yes, very.”

Courfeyrac’s voice had gone soft and quiet. “Really? I mean. Thank you, Ferre. I guess that I should probably say that I always thought you were very attractive. Much more so than me. Like I said, I really, _really_ like you, Combeferre.” 

Courfeyrac slowly leaned in towards Combeferre and as their lips touched, it was as if a small firework had gone off in Ferre’s heart. It was all he had ever dreamed of, and yet more so. It made him feel spicy and warm, and as he drew back from the kiss, he immediately wanted another. 

“I should have said something. Before, I mean. About my feelings for you.” 

“You didn’t have to. I shouldn’t have been so oblivious.”  Courfeyrac gave Ferre another quick kiss, only quick because he could feel that Combeferre wanted to say something else. 

“Courf?” 

“Yes, Ferre? ”

“I love you.” 

“That’s good. I love you too.” 

They both smiled as they leaned in to kiss each other again. 

“Uh, I’m not trying to say I’m not enjoying this, but that poster is due in tomorrow, Courf.”

“Ferre. You know there’s more important things to be doing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated, I feel like the end is quite rushed but I wanted to get it done :)


End file.
